The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to cargo management apparatus for use within vehicles.
Motor vehicles are typically provided with a cargo storage compartment of some type. For example, sedan-style automobiles are conventionally equipped with a trunk. Sport/utility and mini-van vehicles, in which there are two or more rows of seating, are conventionally provided with a cargo storage area behind the last row of seating.
Items carried within vehicle cargo storage areas are often free to move about during vehicle operation, which may be undesirable. Cargo netting may be used to restrain items from movement within vehicle cargo storage compartments. While such netting may adequately restrain items from movement, cargo netting may require the use of two hands to hold the cargo netting back while placing items therewithin, which may be cumbersome.
Various devices are known for dividing vehicle storage compartments to prevent movement of items stored therein. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,155 to Wisniewski et al. describes a storage system for a vehicle cargo compartment that includes a cover that is removably attached to the floor of the cargo compartment and that is configured to rotate between open and closed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,537 to Saleem et al. describes a storage unit that extends between, and connects to, vehicle panels of a vehicle storage area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,384 to Wisniewski describes a storage system for a vehicle that includes a molded bin and a cover pivotally secured to the bin.
Unfortunately, these devices are somewhat complex and bulky and are not adapted to be compactly stored within the cargo storage area of a vehicle. Moreover, in automotive vehicles such as sport/utility vehicles and mini-vans, cargo storage space maybe somewhat limited. Accordingly, a need exists for a cargo storage device that can securely retain items within a cargo storage area during operation of a vehicle and that can be easily stored in an out-of-the-way location when not needed, and without requiring that the storage device be removed from the cargo storage area. In addition, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing cargo storage space without intruding on passenger space.
In view of the above discussion, an apparatus for storing items within vehicle compartments is provided and includes a cover panel that is pivotally secured to a cargo compartment wall and is movable about a substantially vertical axis between a closed position covering a storage area and an open position substantially transverse to the wall allowing access to the storage area. According to embodiments of the present invention, a second panel may be provided that is pivotally secured to the cover panel that is movable between a stored position in adjacent, face-to-face relationship with the cover panel and an operative position disposed substantially transverse to the cover panel and in overlying, face-to-face relationship with the floor. According to embodiments of the present invention, a third panel may be provided that is pivotally secured to the second panel and that is movable between a stored position wherein the third panel is in adjacent, face-to-face relationship with the second panel and an operative position wherein the third panel is substantially parallel with the second panel and in overlying, face-to-face relationship with the floor.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a fourth panel may be provided that is pivotally secured to the third panel and that is movable between a stored position in adjacent, face-to-face relationship with the third panel and an operative position adjacent to and substantially parallel with the cover panel when the cover panel is in its operative position. According to embodiments of the present invention, an extension panel may be provided that is slidably secured to the cover panel and that is movable from a stored position in adjacent, face-to-face relationship with the cover panel and an extended position substantially parallel with the cover panel.
According to embodiments of the present invention, one or more projections may be provided that extend from one or more of the various panels and that are configured to support articles suspended therefrom.